God is a Girl (75)
by StickInc
Summary: My name is Morikawa Toshiro, but people call me Toshi. I'm just a normal kid going to high school. At least, I was a normal kid until God herself came to stay at my place. Yes you heard that right, HERSELF. Join Toshi and his new companion as they journey through high school, and begin to grow feelings for each other... Will Toshiro survive the responsibility to take care of God?


**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Heeeyy! What's going on, guys? Stickman01, here. Welcome to this brand new story called God is a Girl. I wondered where the heck I heard that phrase before, and now realize that it was a song. Just my luck. I will say this now, I am not a Christian. I just write stories like this for fun, and to entertain all of you. I hope you like it! Have a nice day :)**

* * *

The small girl ran past the many thorns on vines. They were edging near her. She looked behind her, and then bumped into the taller woman. She had black clothes, as well as a long, and black demon tail. Her dark skin gave off very little reflection in this heavenly realm. "Ha! So this is the god that banished me into the underworld? Pathetic!"

The girl had looked up at the demon, and hid her face. "Your majesty!" A woman with black hair, and white angelic wings flew, and kicked the enemy away. "Are you alright?"

The small girl has look around. Her opponent was gone. She nodded. "Yes.. Thank you, Asuka-chan."

"Heads up!" Osamu cried as he kicked the ball my way. I swung my foot at the ball, letting it fly over the next person. The other kid, Kouji had ran at the ball. I could hear him mutter something under his breath.

"Toshi-sama!" He kicked the ball back at me, but was kicked ahead by none other than, Izumiko Nami. He had managed to steal the ball from us!

"After him! We can't let him hit the goal!" I cried, and ran at him. He didn't look back. Instead, he had just kept running with the ball in front of him.

Osamu-kun had did his best to catch up with him, but it was no use. Nami-san had made the goal.

"Damn it!" Kouji said, crossing his arms.

I walked to Nami, and gave him a fist bump. "Nice one, Nami-san."

"Haha. You didn't do bad, yourself, Toshi-sempai." Nami smirked. "However, it'd be more fun if you'd actually win."

"Yo!" I heard Meia call. "Onii-Chan!"

I scratched the back of my head. "My little sister... I need to get supper all fixed."

"Ah." Nami nodded.

"Hey!" Osamu said. "Why don't we all head over to Morikawa's place like we all did back in Middle School?"

Nami sweat dropped. "Huh? Sh-Shiro-sempai's place?"

"Yeah!" Osamu made a grin. "It'll be a lot of fun!" He blinked. "Now that I think about it, you've never been over Toshiro's, have you?"

Nami gulped. His face reddened, for whatever reason. "I—I uh..."

Kouji smirked at him. "What's wrong? Chicken?"

He gave him a glare. "Yamada-kun! I'm not scared of a single thing!"

"Prove it. Spend the whole night at the Morikawa's with us."

Meia had given Kouji a look. "Is that really a great idea?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I'm making a lot for dinner, anyway. See you all at 6!"

Kouji had already began to walk off. Osamu had waved, and Nami had bowed. "See you soon, sempai!"

I sighed, and realized that Meia-chan had given me a look. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go." She grumbled, and pulled me by my arm. This left me clueless to why she was so grumpy.

* * *

"Now, your Majesty." Asuka said. "I am sure that you heard of the all great prophecy?"

The young girl had taken a sip of her wine, and then shook her head. "No."

She sweat dropped. "Don't you pay attention during your studies?"

The princess looked at the angel, and blinked. "What did you say, Asuka-chan?"

A vein bulged on Asuka's head. "Pay attention!" She sighed. "The great prophecy fortells of your returning. Once you do, there will be a large bounty on your head. Many demons will sense your presence."

She had put her hands on her head. "NOO! But I love my head! Can't I just use magic to protect myself?"

Asuka shook her head. "You can't use too much magic in the real world unless there are other beings around you with magic. But there is something I must warn you about, someone for the matter." The small god looked to her angel guardian. "The Antichrist will be fully aware of your arrival, and will stop at nothing to be sure that you are dead."

She had frowned. "But why? What did I do?"

"It's not about what you did." Asuka said. "It's about what he saw in another realm.. a realm known as Earth-30. He watched an angel murder his conterpart's daughter. Though, technically it wasn't his daughter, she still looked up to that one for the minuscule fragment of time. Just look out for anyone with the last name of Savage."

* * *

I opened the door to see the last person to arrive. "Ah! Nami-san!"

Nami had waved his hand. "Hiya, Toshi-sempai!"

"You made it." I smiled. "Thanks for dropping by."

"But I'm the last one, right?" He sighed with a smile. "My dad was holding me up... telling me to get a job, and that."

I looked to him. "Nami-san... Did you walk here?"

Nami looked to the ground. "Yeah.."

"And you live all the way out in Kyoto.." I shook my head. "You must be famished. Come. Let's get you something to eat."

"Hai~"

After a long and satisfying meal, Nami had let out a yawn. "Man.. I love curry! And this rice... And this bread..."

Kouji nodded with his arm crossed. "I'll admit that this dish is quite satisfying..."

Osamu had his arm in the air. "Yep! Just the way Toshiro has his packed lunches!"

Meia had smiled. "That's Onii-Chan for you. He's the best chef there is in Japan!"

I blinked, and sweat dropped. "He he... I wouldn't go that big.." I let out a sigh. "It's just a small thing that I do that mom did. She always made stuff like this before dad killed her.."

Mikan nodded. "I don't remember mom as much. I was young when she died. I know for a fact that Jackie took care of us when we were younger. She moved out, and left Shiro-kun in charge."

I nodded, and remembered lots of blue lights back then. Almost like fire, but flames aren't blue... Right?

Nami stood up. "Can I use your shower?"

Meia blinked. "Yeah.. You're a guest here, so—."

Nami had already ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Kouji muttered.

Osamu shrugged. "Beats me."

Meia gave me a look. "What?" I asked.

"Go check on your friend." She demanded. "He's clearly having a bad time right now, yet, someone pressured him to come here." Meia glared at Kouji, who had rolled his eyes.

"Meia. He's in the shower." I stated, hearing running water from the restroom.

"So? You're both guys! Go and see what's the matter!" Meia shoved me toward the hallway, causing me to stumble.

I pressed my back against the door. "Nami-san?" I called.

"Y-Yeah? I-I mean... What?" I heard him stutter.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Silence. I frowned. "Are trying to prank me?"

I heard a scream from the other side. My eyes had widened, and I had swung the door open. I saw what seemed to be a woman in black clothing. She had a long tail, and horns. Perhaps she was into fashion..

Nami had sat in the corner in his usual clothes. His hat was off. Thing is, he had... Longer... Hair... Oh god..

"Don't tell me..." I blinked. "You're a girl?!"

Nami gave me a look. "Can we worry about that later? This woman just appeared out of nowhere!"

The woman had walked up to me, and grinned. "Morikawa Toshiro.. I've been searching for you.."

* * *

"Yuri, his close are we to the source?" I asked.

"Negative," The angeloid said. "The source of power has disappeared."

Prism made a frown, and crossed her arms. "Jeez, don't you think that we looked enough for today? We've been all over Tokyo already!"

Skylar sighed. "Cory, she's right. We can't keep at this all day."

"Then head back to the hotel. I've got this." I said.

Julia placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. You can't go hurting yourself. I know that you want to find him, but you have to get some sleep. When was the last time you went to sleep?"

I blinked, and made a frown. "A month?"

"Okay, mister." Prism grabbed him by the collar. "You're going to bed!"

"Whoa! Hold up!" I pulled back. "I have to do this."

Koushiro made a frown. "Why the hell would it matter if you did or didn't find him?" He asked.

"Source detected." Yuri informed us. "Pink signal radiating from Shinjuku."

Skylar made a frown. "Pink? What does pink mean?"

I looked to the psychic. "Pink means that the source is coming from someone feminine.."

* * *

My eyes widened as the woman grabbed me by the throat. She let out a purring sound. "Much better than expected. You could give my nephew some advice about looks!" She laughed. "And his choice of a team."

I couldn't breathe in. My vision was starting to go blurry. That's when a bat had hit her in the temple. "Let my brother go!" Meia demanded.

The woman let out a growl, and then laughed. "Very interesting... I wish to see how this plays along. We will meet again." The lights had flickered, making the room dark for a second. When the lights came back on, the intruder was nowhere to be seen.

"What was she?" Nami asked.

"I'm not too sure.." I said, rubbing my hand on my neck. "But I don't want to end up running into her in a dark alley."

Osamu and Kouji had ran in. "What's going on?" Osamu asked.

"I heard a scream.." Kouji stopped when he saw Nami. "Nami is a girl..."

"And this girl," Nami said. "Wants a shower. Get out."

When I went to bed, I had a strange, and bizarre dream. The woman from before had walked toward me. "Finally, we're alone."

I blinked. "Uh.." I realized that we were in a strange place with dark sand. "What is this place?"

"This realm is dying. It is known as the Dreamworld. Generations before you were known as Dreamers, saviours of the worlds. Keeping balance, and harmony. However, there's one person who stands in the way of it.

"My time is done. You must destroy her!" The demon cried.

"Destroy who!?" I shouted.

* * *

I woke up to hear someone yawning. I turned in my bed, and opened my eyes. There she was. The little girl with violet hair had been sleeping there. "YAH!" I cried, and fell out of the bed. A loud thump had echoed through the room.

She looked down at me with a curious face. Her hair hung down to her shoulders. "Who are you?" I asked.

She raised her hands in the air, and cheered. "I'm God!" And that's, when it all began. The day that my normal life had ended.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 ** _These credits go to the following Wattpad Users_**

 **Prism belongs to sapphiregrace1224**

 **Skylar belongs to BlueSapphire718**

 **Koushiro belongs to LeafyKitsune**

 **Julia belongs to Blueberry_Muffin_12**

 **All other characters and belong to me. Do not steal, or use without permission. I am using the Summertown variants of these characters! I hope you enjoyed this a lot. Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
